The Vikings love, For Maker and Human
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: K so Eric loves Sookie but Sookie has been dating Godric for 4 yrs. She's 20 here and Eric has known her for 2yrs. Though Eric love's Godric he cannot let his love go unsaid, possoble chaps later if it's liked. E/S/G. G/E, G/S, E/S
1. Chapter 1

K so this is a Sookie X Eric one shot based on a poem I wrote.

It's in Eric's POV, and I have set it a little back in time. Sookie is 20 here and she has been dating Godric since she was 16. There is no Bill in this. K so characters are OOC. And there is reference to Godric X Eric

Summery: Sookie is dating Godric, and Eric is pissed at his maker because he wants her. Sookie works for Eric at Fangtasia and one night Eric decides to tell Godric how he feels about Sookie.

Disclaimer: I own only this plot and the poem.

It was Friday night and the club was in full swing it was 12:30 now so everyone was enjoying themselves except myself.

I watched as the beauty of my dreams for the last 2 yrs worked behind the bar serving the vermin, as Godric and I sat on our thrones enthralling them with our presence.

It had been very painful for me when my maker brought this young woman to my bar and said she was his girlfriend of 2yrs. I had wondered where he had been going but I would never question him.

He may be smaller in stature and may look very frail and childlike but I know the power that lies in this 2000 yr old vampire.

As I continued to watch her I let my mind wander to the words I had written earlier that I had placed in the envelope of Sookie's pay check.

The words were still very clear as I wanted her to understand how I felt and know that I had felt it for these past few yrs. The words were this:

_God damn _

_I want you so_

_But I pretend to hate you_

_As I know you hate me_

_I want to kiss you_

_I want to touch you_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to want you_

_You and only you_

_That's all that keeps me here_

_In this place of longing_

_This place I do not belong_

_I wish you would come to me_

_I wish you would see me_

_I wish you would touch me_

_I prey for you to love me._

I knew that it would hurt my maker, me trying to take away the only other being besides myself that he has ever loved. But I could not and would not hide my feelings any longer for this girl.

As I continued to watch her I noticed that Godric was looking at me.

"Yes Godric" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"You have not taken your eyes off Sookie since she got here, something you would like to tell me my child" he replied in that knowing tone.

"I wished I didn't have to say this but, Godric, I am in love with Sookie and I know you love her to but I will not hide what I feel for her" I said as I watched closely I was shocked as he smiled and stood.

"I will bring her to the office this is something that must be discussed" he said walking to the bar. I motioned for Pam and she came to me.

"Yes master"

"Make sure we are not disturbed" I said to her as I stood and moved to follow Godric as he and Sookie went into my office. Once I walked I took a seat on my desk and looked between the too as I waited.

"What's going on here" she asked as she noticed something wasn't right. I just looked at Godric.

"Eric has something he wishes to tell you love" he whispered to her and she looked at me expectantly.

"Well" she said

"I wish to inform you that" I stopped and thought for a moment then continued

"I wanted to tell you that I am in love with you Sookie Stackhouse" I said and watched as she gapped then blushed the looked at Godric the back at me.

"You… you can't love me, you hate me" she said moving closer to my maker.

"Open it and read what's inside" I said as I handed her the envelope this shocked Godric to. She opened it and read my words, then she looked at me.

"I only hated you because I thought you hated me" she said in a small whisper. I moved to her and Godric just looked at me rather dumbfounded.

"I had to make you think I hated you as you belong to Godric and I did not wish to take away my maker's happiness" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I said this and knew that my maker understood now why I had done many of the horrible things I had.

She looked up at me and then at Godric and she had a sad smile on her face.

"I am sorry but even though I love you Eric, I love Godric more and I will not hurt him, but I am glad you told me this" she finished then as she got up she lent forward and kissed my cheek lightly before she left to get back to work.

I just stayed on the floor where she had left me thinking over what she had just said.

"You knew she cared for me didn't you" I asked Godric as he moved in front of me

"Yes I knew, I know she loves you as much as I do, now you know she does, what will you do" he said stroking my hair affectionately.

"You will not share her" It was not a question but he answered and in surprised me.

"Normally no, but I would share her with you because I love both of you and I have dreamt of it" he said as he moved toward the door.

"Does she know about us" I asked

"She didn't, did you Sookie" he said as he opened the door to reveal a very shocked and blushing blonde beauty.

"Um… no" she replied as she left. We watched her and I knew that we would work this out, Godric and I.

K love it hate it you tell me.

Love you all

Tash


	2. an

K so I need help, I don't know if I should write move on this or if I should just leave it as is.

Please tell me if I should continue and if you have any ideas let me know.

All my love

Tash.


	3. Chapter 2

K so i'd like to thank all my reviewers and I promise to praize you all at the end of my final chapter.

K so on with chap 2

It had been a week since the revelations of Eric and Sookie. Things had been going well and Sookie had become quite comfortable with the two of them.

It was Friday night and the three of them were at work. Eric was watching Sookie as she worked. Godric caught the looks she was giving Eric when she thought he wasn't looking and he felt a strange feeling well up in him, it was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Jealousy. No why would he be jealous of Sookie's affections to Eric.

Eric noticed the change in his maker and looked at him.

"What's wrong Master" Eric asked and Godric shook his head and said nothing. Eric looked at him and he felt Sookie's eyes on them and looked up noticing her worry. Then he realised this was about Sookie.

"Is this about Sookie" he said still looking at Sookie before he moved his eyes to Godric.

"I… no… yes… I'm not entirely sure my child" Godric said shaking his head.

"You've been acting strange recently, are you upset that me and Eric are spending so much time together" Sookie said as she stopped in front of the pair. They both looked at her and Godric let out a sigh. Eric and Sookie watched him.

"A moment ago, I was watching you and Eric and I felt something I havn't felt since I was human" he paused and watched as they both watched him.

"I… I felt… jealous…" he was cut off by the pair.

"Jealous" he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Eric you and I both know that Vampires are possessive creatures, I thought because, you and I have such a close relationship that… well I would be able to share with you, but I don't know, now I feel jealous when Sookie's attention is on you and not me" He looked at the pair as they both processed the information given.

"Now I know that Sookie cares for me, I won't back down not even to you Master" Eric said and Godric nodded his head he knew that Eric would fight for Sookie's affections.

Sookie was standing there looking at Godric then Eric and back again. She didn't like what she was hearing. She knew that she loved Godric but she also had feelings for Eric and she knew she was being selfish but she didn't want to choose.

"I don't want either of you two fight but I don't want to choose either, I know I'm being selfish but, if I can't have both of you then I… I wont have either of you". Sookie said as she turned to walk away and get back to work. She was stopped as Godric grabbed her hand and pulled her to him gently. Eric stood and moved towards his office.

Godric walk into Erics office with Sookie following. Once all three were inside Eric locked the door and moved to kneel in front of Godric. Godric pulled Sookie onto his lap and lightly kissed her neck.

"We wont make you choose little one" Godric said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes lover we will not make you choose, we both care about you too much to do that" Eric said as he kissed to back of her hand lightly.

Sookie looked at them and sighed.

"How will we do this then, how can I be sure that you two wont try to kill each other" Sookie said. Eric stood and moved to sit next to Godric. They were all silent, woth both males contemplating how they could make this work. And Sookie as she watched and waited for an answer.

"We should try spending more time together, the three of us" Eric said and Godric agreed. This made Sookie happy but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen between the three of them.

Ok, so first I want to make a very big apology for my lateness but I had some technical problems. The device I had my stories on got wiped so I lost everything.

And I hope that this is an ok chap.

I would like to thank MANDERS21 for the idea of Godric being jealous and yes it will get worse. This is just the start.

And to rosejoanna I may use your idea of Sookie getting kidnapped but it may not be Sookie.


End file.
